Nintendogs Life
Nintendogs Life is a game developed by DreamIsland Game Studio and released by Nintendo for the New 3DS and DreamIsland Publishing for The Dual. This is the 5th game in the Nintendogs series after Nintendogs, Nintendogs 2, Nintendogs + Cats and Nintendogs + Cats Deluxe, and accoroding to the director, the last game in the Nintendogs series. Unlike the other 4 games. this game doesnt feature any different editons. Unlike Nintendogs + Cats, this game doesnt have any cats and you dont need to unlock RoboPup. All of the dogs breeds including RoboPup is included with the addition of customization for dogs. In this game. the Miis speaks with the same TTS system used in Tomodachi Life. Most of the music are remixes to the original Nintendogs music. It seems the game is coming out on DreamIsland Game Studio's new console. The Dual as a launch title. Gameplay (New 3DS Version) When you start the game. you first visit dogADOPT and you start with $999.99, then you must adopt a dog. after you adopt a dog. the game starts. After a while, you must name your dog with the microphone. After that, you must learn the dog how to sit. After that's done, the "Journal" and "Outside" button appear. however. the 3DS version is lacking comparing to The Dual version. Gameplay (The Dual version) Because The Dual is more powerful. The game is much more bigger and has better textures. When you start the game. you first visit dogADOPT and start with $999.99. however. There are more dog breeds than in the 3DS version. So you can adopt a new breed dog or a pre-existing breed dog. After you adopt, The game starts. However. because The Dual lacks a microphone, You only name your dog without a microphone. because of that, the obedience trial has been removed and the dog knows all of the tricks. Only the "Outside" button appear. the "Journal" button will appear after you use the Pedometer for the first time. Shops Pet Supplies 'dogShop' The shop was renamed from 'BARC' to 'dogShop'. and includes most of the stuff founded in Nintendogs + Cats. excluding cat stuff, the N+C records and most of the stuff founded in different BARCs. other than that. most of the stuff are pretty the same. Accessories 'dogHat' Formerly known as 'Coletta' and 'Teresa', dogHat sells hats made for dogs. some models are recycled from N+C but most of the hats are in fact new. This also includes all of the hats that was in other BARCs from N+C. Interiors 'HomeMODO' The same 'modo home' from N+C but with a MAJOR redesign. none of the interior designs from N+C are still in Nintendogs Life. you start up with the classic Designer Condo from the original Nintendogs. There is also Urban Living, Desktop, a redesigned Mario Style, a redesigned future style and Outer Space. however the Furniture is still the same. Secondhand 'recycleSHOP' Same thing as the Mr. Recycle from N+C, however Roberto isn't the worker and there is no RoboPup voucher thing. Kennel 'dogADOPT' Exactly the same thing as in Nintendogs. because dogADOPT is styled as the 'Nintendogs' kennel. When you start the game. all of the dogs are available excluding RoboPup. which is unlocked after 10,000 owner points. In The Dual version. all dogs have knowed all the tricks. Pet Hotel 'dogHOTEL' Altesse had to be renamed to dogHOTEL because something else was named 'Altesse'. in Nintendogs Life. the hotel can now hold up to 6 dogs. comparing the 3 from N+C and the 5 from Nintendogs. Restaurant 'PETROV Restaurant' The café but its now a restaurant. the owner (the same as N+C) no longer owns Precious. Because there is no town. the Restaurant is located mostly in the left part of the walk. Walks Instand of the Nintendogs + Cats walks. Nintendogs walks are back. which makes it impossible to get to the town, beach, mountain and even the secret path. due to this the restaurant moved. theres a 50% chance of getting into the special walk which actually gives more presents and you meet more dogs. Competitions 3DS: Disc and Lure are the same but Obedience Trial got reverted to the Nintendogs one. probably because AR Cards aren't popular. The Dual: Disc and Lure is more advanced but the Obedience Trial got removed as it uses the microphone. Journal The Journal from Nintendogs + Cats can be transferred to the Nintendogs Life Journal. however the new journal is more advanced and has color. Development The game's 3DS version has been on development since August 8 2013 by DreamIsland Game Studio, after when Rusty's Real Deal Baseball was released in Japan. Planning of the game started on December 2012. However. DreamIsland Studio (The company that owns DreamIsland Game Studio) planned a new console codenamed "Shorthorn" since 2014. So the game was ported to the Shorthorn which was later named The Dual in 2015. There are Unused Content in this game. Sales Nintendogs Life sold poorly for the New Nintendo 3DS version, however the version released for The Dual sold amazingly, Director/Producer DreamIsland had this to say: Reception Critics loved the "The Dual" version of Nintendogs Life, however the 3DS version had mixed reviews. Category:Simulation Games Category:Pet Simulation Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendogs (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:"The Dual" Games